


Supposed to be Sleeping

by Mistress_of_Universes



Series: The Campaign from Hell [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Also if you're not from the party feel free to leave me questions in the comments, Based on recent events in a homebrew campaign I'm running for my friends, Gen, I'll do my best to explain things as much as I can so that things make sense, If you guys metagame with this..., Lore for The Heart (kind of), On one hand:, On the other hand:, Partially untranslated Irish dialogue due to lore reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Universes/pseuds/Mistress_of_Universes
Summary: "But recognizing that the shadows, her ex-captors, some of the most dangerous entities known to the world, were currently trapped within a stuffed lion did not change the fact that Lion was fluffy. It was soft and stuffed and easy to squish when she was frightened, like she was now."A somewhat overdue discussion between The Heart and Shadow Lion
Relationships: Saiorse | The Heart & Shadow Lion, Saoirse | The Heart & Amara Morningstar & Snev (mentioned)
Series: The Campaign from Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186649





	Supposed to be Sleeping

No sooner is the door to the inn room closed than The Heart sits up in the bed that she was supposed to be sleeping in. She lessens the death grip that she’s had on Shadow Lion ever since  _ he _ started trying to talk to her, saying that he was Amara’s brother. Lion hadn’t complained at all at the treatment but Orc had told her to be gentle as he was their “friend."

Saoirse knew of course that the stuffed lion had more than was visible to the eye, regardless of how much Orc wanted to call them a “friend”. She had lived long enough in the grasp of the shadows to recognize them. But recognizing that the shadows, her ex-captors, some of the most dangerous entities known to the world, were currently trapped within a stuffed lion did not change the fact that Lion was fluffy. It was soft and stuffed and easy to squish when she was frightened, like she was now.

“are you going to be okay?”   
  
It also didn’t change the fact that Lion understands her, in more ways than one. She shakes her head, sitting up on the bed. She was supposed to be sleeping but couldn’t. There were no familiar smells, no comforting sounds. The darkness of sleep was too similar to… to.

“Is fada liom uaim Amara.” She lets Lion free and hugs her knees tightly. Lion circles her once before sitting next to her feet.

“we know.” Lion moves closer to Saoirse as tears start falling down her cheeks onto her knees. “they’re going to get her back though. that’s why we’re here, right?”

Saoirse sniffles. “Deir siad go bhfuil siad ach…” The tears continue to run silently down her face. Lion tries to wiggle his way back into her lap.

“but you don’t know who to trust any longer. because Amara said she’d be here. And Snev said he’d stay.” She nods again. “and now you’re stuck here without them and with us and we can’t replace either of them. we can’t even figure out how to deal with emotions.”

Saiorse pulls Lion back into a tight hug. They hear a quiet whirring coming from where there should’ve been a heartbeat. “you didn’t tell them about it, did you?” She is confused slightly but then shakes her head, holding him tighter. Neither one needs to talk about what it is. Not now. Too many bad memories with it.

“Scanraithe go. Ní gá go mbeadh a fhios agat.”

“do you think you ever will?” She shakes her head.

“Níos sábháilte mura ndéanann siad.”

“how are you going to hide it from… that guy? he probably knows about us and stuff. we know you could feel the light emanating from him.” She tightens her grip further.

“níl a fhios agam.” She sniffles a little. “an bhfuil tú ... an gcreideann tú go bhféadfadh sé a bheith ...?“

Lion seems somewhat thoughtful. “we don’t know. she didn’t have the same light as he does but… there are… similarities.”

“ar cheart dom muinín a bheith agam as? ar a laghad as seo amach?”

“that’s your call. we... we don’t know what we’d do.” Saoirse wipes the tears from her face and lies back.

“táim tuirseach traochta. gortaíonn sé go léir an oiread sin.”   
  
Lion curls up on her chest. Her hand pets their fur. Saoirse’s words make them feel, uncomfortable they believe is what Orc had called this feeling. They want to, help? distract? Distract. That sounds right. “do you know the waterfalls?”

“easanna? na easanna i Yeres?”

“oh yeah, we forgot your collective traveled a ton. yeah, those waterfalls. we’ve seen them a few times. we even talked to the priests that worked around that area on occasion. you know how they are, blessing the water and stuff.” Saoirse nods, her eyelids drooping with exhaustion. Lion continues their rambling and her petting grows fainter until she finally succumbs to sleep. They knew that the past few days had been mostly sleepless on the entire party’s part but The Heart had suffered worse insomnia than most of them knew.

Lion settles on her chest, guarding her while also keeping her from waking. Orc had talked about how sleep was important. The Heart probably needed to stay asleep. The door opens quietly and Orc enters silently, Lion’s head coming up to see the disturbance. They settle again quickly as the door closes again and Orc goes to sleep herself.

The night was going to be a long one but Lion wasn’t going to let anything like what had happened last time hurt The Heart again.


End file.
